Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal oxide-polymer laminate and a production method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Metal oxide-polymer laminates including a polymer layer and a metal oxide layer laminated thereon have been widely used for application in substrates for electronic components, flexible electronic devices, electrooptic devices, sensor components, medical devices, and as membranes in gas-liquid separation modules (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-216684, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-128229, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,393).
The metal oxide-polymer laminates can be produced, for example, by heat pressing a metal oxide layer onto a polymer layer, or by injection of ceramic particles in the thickness direction of a polymer layer.